


Your Face

by kenshincha



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca tries to take Marcus home after a late night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the-eagle-kink prompt [here](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2834.html?thread=3763730#t3763730).

Marcus was far too heavy to be allowed to drink so much that he could no longer stand and had to be lugged. Esca was in excellent physical condition, but Marcus was just too tall, too muscular, too big.

He was sure this was the first time he'd ever thought of those things as bad.

Marcus stumbled over his toga again and almost landed them both face first on the dusty road.

"Enough," Esca grunted and divested his heavy burden against a smooth stone wall. He straightened for the first time in what felt like ages, the muscles in his back stretching painfully before relaxing.

He rather wished he was drunk too, but he still couldn't stomach their Roman wine, even watered down. It was probably for the best; if he was drunk, they would be sleeping in some alley tonight rather than trying to get to their inn.

Was he even going the right way? Esca couldn't even remember what this city was called. After traveling back from Rome and only staying one night in a hostel before moving on to the next city, Esca had not bothered to learn the names of the last few stops. He held onto Roman names like he cupped water. All he knew was they were in some Roman city on the British Isle after a very rough, but thankfully short, journey over the sea.

There's a rather high-pitching giggle coming from Marcus, his hand over his face muffling the sound. Luckily it was late and the streets had only a few fellow drunks passing by. If any sober man saw or heard Marcus right now, there's no way they would believe he was the man who was once the centurion who risked a journey past the northern walls and survived.

"What's so funny?" Esca asked, frowning.

Marcus gave a grin even goofier than normal. "Your face."

Esca scowled. "What?"

"The look. On your face." Marcus had to compose himself again before continuing. "I love your face."

Esca frowned. Before he could even think of how to reply to that, Marcus suddenly pushed off the wall and took Esca into a tight embrace. Esca made a startled yelp, only just preventing them from falling backwards. "Git off, you _fathach_."

"I love your face, Esca," Marcus mumbled before somehow gaining his baring and lifting Esca up off the ground and spinning them around fast enough that Esca felt his legs being pulled outward. "I love your face!"

" _Damnú air!_ " Esca cursed, trying to get a tight grip around Marcus' waist while his arms were pinned to his sides.

Unsurprisingly quickly, Marcus seemed to grow dizzy and he put Esca back down, causing them both to stumble. Esca managed to keep them both upright. Though barely.

"Neptune is tilting the Earth," Marcus mumbled.

"No," Esca grunted. "That is you." He tried to push Marcus away and back on the wall but it was no use. Even drunk, the man was stronger than him.

"I am tilting the Earth?" Marcus asked in awe. He lifted his head to look at the sky. "You seem to be right," he said as the weight of his damn thick skull overbalanced him and he fell back against the building. He slid down the smooth wall, taking Esca with him, until he reached the ground, Esca landing in his lap.

Esca attempted to twist and slip his way out from Marcus' hold, but he soon just gave up. It was no use, and he was only tiring himself out.

They were both quiet for a long moment. Esca was trying to decide if he should start gnawing Marcus' arm off to free himself, before Marcus spoke up again. "I do love your face."

He sighed heavily and let his head drop onto Marcus' shoulder, resigned to be there for a while. "Yeah, yeah. I like your face, too."

**Author's Note:**

> fathach = giant  
> Damnú air! = Damn it!  
> (Gaelic vocab from the internet, so it may be wrong. Sorry.)


End file.
